This project encompasses a wide scope of statistical collaborations and consultations with Laboratories and Branches within the Division of Intramural Research (DIR), and with other neuroscience units outside the NIH. The emphasis of this project is collaborative research with its focus on statistical planning and design of experiments, statistical analysis and modeling of data, and statistical inference. Examples of current studies include: incidence study of neurological diseases in the Navajo tribe; incidence study of nervous system tumors in Israel; incidence study of motor neuron disease on Guam; prevalence study of neurological diseases in Junin, Buenos Aires, Argentina; validation study of consultations provided by U. S. drug information centers; population-based case-control study of ultra microassay of neonatal blood constituents for increased cerebral palsy risk in babies; examination of adherence to recommended criteria for submission of placentas to pathology; clinical trial of the effectiveness of magnesium sulfate for the prevention of cerebral palsy in infants from high-risk pregnancies of mothers without pre-eclampsia; development of a clinical staging system for the progression of Fabry's disease; statistical modeling and estimation of variance for the occurrence of Gd-enhancing lesions over time in patients with relapsing- remitting multiple sclerosis, and the development of sample sizes of the design of therapeutic MS trials; identification of clinical and demographic factors known shortly after hospital admission that are associated with progression of ischemic stroke; a cohort study of lesion characteristics and depressed mood in stroke patients; clinical studies of buspirone for the treatment of cerebellar ataxia; use of electrophysiological tests for diagnostic discrimination in patients with primary autonomic failure; and the identification of operative transsphenodial pituitary surgery factors that are associated with hyponatremia; identification of clinical factors associated with unbalance in an elderly Italian cohort; a longitudinal study of factors associated with. peripheral neuropathy in HIV infected children; and design and analysis of clinical trials for the evaluation of stroke rehabilitation strategies;